


on the thigh rope

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: Marvel Poetry [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Kate used to think Clint was cool
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop
Series: Marvel Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	on the thigh rope

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely friend @Ro1Argo

Kate used to think Clint was cool

Now?

She thinks he's a dumbass

Living with him has damaged her opinion of him

But she care for him regardless

Also, his dog is pretty sweet 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I am not too familiar with Kate. Hope I did her justice!


End file.
